Pepperoni
Pepperoni '(ペパロニ, ''Peparoni) is a supporting character in ''Girls und Panzer'', Motto Love Love Sakusen Desu!, Girls und Panzer: Ribbon Warrior, and Girls und Panzer der Film. Profile Pepperoni is a student from Anzio Girls High School and, together with Carpaccio, she serves as the Sensha-dō team's vice-commander. She operates a '''Carro Veloce CV.33. She is not shown in the anime or manga. In the Anzio OVA, she serves as one of Anchovy's vice-commanders and as the commander of Anzio's tankettes. She was first seen at the presentation of Anzio's secret weapon, then during Yukari's infiltration, in which Pepperoni, other than showing her excellent cooking skills, also carelessly blurted out the secret about the 'secret weapon'. During the match, she was entrusted with the execution of "Plan Maccaroni", i.e. leaving decoys to lure Ooarai into a trap; however, her carelesness in this task led Miho Nishizumi to guess the trick. Her tankettes were then spotted and engaged by the Duck Team's Type 89B; after a prolonged fight, in which in the end their opponents managed to take down all the tankettes but her own, she was instructed to rejoin with Anchovy with all the remaining forces. However, just as Pepperoni was reaching her, her Carro Veloce was taken out. Appearance Pepperoni is a girl of medium height with short, spiky hair (with a braid on the left side) and light brown eyes. During matches, she wears an Italian tanker's helmet. Personality Pepperoni is an extrovert and easy-going girl, who has a tendency of being rash and not thinking things through. While her cheerful personality makes her an excellent companion, her carelessness about her school's secret weapon allowed Yukari to directly guess what it was; also, during the battle she placed all the decoys (even though two were supposed to be spares, and their presence led to Ooarai sniffing the trap), while ironically remarking that battles aren't won by strength alone but also by intelligence. She is also rather passionate and aggressive in battle, deciding to attack Duck Team after being pursued by a short while, and relentlessly persevering in the attack until ordered otherwise. However, it could be said that this trait makes her the ideal leader for a unit made up of fast and nimble tankettes. Trivia *Pepperoni did a cameo appearance in the manga's chapter 20 title cover. *In the OVA and Little Army 2 manga, She has her own food stall and is serving Neapolitan Pasta. *In the web-version, she is called "Baka-roni" by an angered Anchovy. *Her name derives from an American salami whose origin lays in Italy, and whose name is a corruption of the Italian plural name of the bell pepper ("pepperoni"). *In the movie, she turns out to be a super driver as she was able to drive the CV33 on a roller coaster track at top speed while purely relying on steering control, as well as the fact that she was able to skip the tank over a swimming pool to the other end without sinking. *Pepperoni's birthday is the September 12th, the same date in 1943 as the Operation Eiche, the Liberation of Benito Mussolini by Otto Skozeny and his commando. *In MMLSD Pepperoni seems to have an obsession about kissing Anchovy. In MMLSD C27 she always wanted to make mouth-to-mouth to Anchovy each time she nearly drowned. Also in this 4koma. *She has an older brother, an older sister, and two younger brothers. *unlike carpaccio whose " knife " is actually a hair brush pepperonis carries an actual knife which she uses to cut meat. Gallery Category:Females Category:Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Mononymous Category:Tank Commanders Category:Gunners Category:Vice-Commanders Category:Anzio Girls' High School Category:Ribbon Warrior Characters Category:Drivers Category:TemporaryCategory